Hannah Montana vs Lilly?
by Zashleyisthebest
Summary: This is months after Miley told Lilly shes Hannah Montana. What is the secret Lilly's keeping? How come half of the time she isn't there? and how come when Emily Osment is doing a concert lilly is never there? Plz R
1. Singoff News

Hannah Montana vs Lilly?

A/N Hi this is first Hannah Montana fanfic!!!! r&r!!!! so heres chapter one

Sing - off News

-

Lilly's P.O.V

It was only months since Miley had told me her secret that she is Hannah Montana and that Oliver found out his "love of his life" was Miley. After what Miley told me and I said " I thought we were best friends, I thought we told each other everything." I know I said that to her and got a little upset but I just don't want to tell her I'm Actress/Singer Emily Osment ( A/N Ok ok I know Emily Osment is not really a singer but I want her to be in this story ) , I already told Oliver and he promised not to tell Miley. Miley thinks I can't keep a secret but i could even a secret so big like her's and I can keep a secret like mine Lilly Truscott/Emily Osment. The real reason why I don't want to tell her is because what happened last night.

Flashback:

" Hey bud bad news, you have new competition and you remember you were number one selling album, you drooped to number 54, i'm really sorry bud. ", Robbie said. " Who is this girl we are talking about here and you're joking, right? ", Miley said not believing it was true and turned on th T.V. " Hannah Montana's new album : Hannah Live " did not sell any since Emily Osment launched her album " Someone Else " has been selling like hotcakes everywhere and also tomarrow we will have both of them do a singing contest ", said Bree Yung Takomashi Samuels, a celebrity reporter.

" I cant believe this is happening ", Miley sobbed. " Well I have her CD ", lilly said uncomfortably, holding the CD in Miley's face. " Well let's see what Emily Osment has got ", said Miley saying Emily's name like poison. Miley smirked. " I'm up for some competition but maybe we should listen to it tomarrow, you and Oliver can come over tomarrow, come on let's go study for the killer math test Mr. Corelli has prepared for us tomorrow and then we will see what this no talent hack has got ", Miley said cooly.

" I have to go ", I said, getting up and gathering my stuff and trying to stop my tears from falling ", I said stuttering. " Me too ", I heard oliver say as he hurried over to me and started our way out the door. " Bye guys ", Miley yelled. " Bye ", I muttered. " We will talk about this tomarrow after school ", Oliver said. I nodded.

End of Flasback

It was time to go to Miley's when oliver walked to my front door and knocked. I went and opened the door. " Ooh, do I smell pancakes? ", he asked as he looked for the pancakes and joined Mrs. Truscott at the Breakfast table, " Hello Oliver, its really nice to see you. Would you like some breakfast for the 3rd time this week ", Mrs. Truscott said laughing. " Well I dont wanna come over to your house and just eat your breakfast ", he said trying to look away from it. Then he quickly asked " So is this blueberry? ", taking a bite of the pancakes. After that we walked to Miley's house so we could all walk together to school.

Miley's P.O.V

I can't believe my album " Hannah Live " isn't selling and Emily Osment's album " Someone Else " is the number 1 selling CD. But for sure today at the singing contest, I'll nail her. I mean I just have too. What happens if Hannah Montana is never going to be popular again. Her thoughts were interupted by the door bell. She rushed to the door and grabbed her things. She opened the door and Lilly and Oliver stood there grinning and smiling. " Hi Miley, I know we still have a lot of time but uh you got any breakfast ", Oliver said again searching for breakfast.

Maybe we should stop at the CD store to see if I'm really not selling. They went in and saw this CD stand with veryone crowding it. There was another stand where my album " Hannah Live " with nobody there and haven't even sold 1 copy.

" There is apparently no more Emily Osment's " Someone Else " CDs. We will have a fresh supply tomarrow and we are also making a waiting list for her CD so hurry up and sign the list ", The cashire said into the intercom. A large group of people crowded to sign the list. She has a list?!

" Emily Osment is so much better than Hannah Montana, I mean she actually has talent ", Amber said.

" Yeah , I don't even know why I liked Hannah Montana ", Ashley exclaimed.

No One's P.O.V

Lilly was smiling on the inside that her cd is the number selling cd, but she also felt bad for Miley that she hasn't even sold one cd. Oliver was listening to the cd and Miley was too.

" So Miley, are you nervous about the sing off?", Oliver uncomfortably asked. Miley sighed.

" Oliver , Oliver, Oliver, who won a award last year for bestest young artist award?"

" You "

" Who beat Ashlee Simpson at the last sing off? "

" You "

" Who's cd used to be number one? "

" You "

" Who told you not to listen to Jackson's friend Thor that if you churn butter, you get girls?"

" You "

" Wait a minute, I didn't exactly listen to Thor's advice ", he said embaressed.

" Sure and I'm going to lose to Emily Osment ", she said surely she was going to win

Lilly's P.O.V

Oh no!!! what am I going to do at the sing off? I almost forgot about it! What excuse am I going to tell Miley that I can't go to the sing off? Who will win?

I glance over at Miley and I see her smirk while she was listening to the cd and criticizing my work. Wow, she is totally confident about the whole sing off thing. I walk over to her and see what she's writing down. She was writing bad things about every one of my songs. I wiped a tear away and try to stop crying. Then I look down.

" Hey Miley, it's time to go to school ", I plainly said.

A/N Read the next chapter hwen its out and yeah Lilly Truscott has a secret too. Sorry for the spelling or grammar mistakes !!! please review!!!!! 


	2. Singoff Pt 1

**Hannah Montna Vs Lilly?**

**A/N This is my the second chapter!! Enjoy**

**Sing-off**

-

**Lilly's P.O.V**

There was an awkward silence when we were walking to school. Finally, we arrived at school and went our separate ways. Lunch came and I wasn't hungry.

I was buried with thoughts about the sing-off and the whole Hannah Montna vs Emily Osment thing.

Then I overheard Ashley and amber reading a magazine and sqealing. " Look what Hannah Montana said about her new competitition Emily Osment ", Amber replied.

" Yeah, and I heard they were gonna interview Emily to hear what she has to say about Hannah Montana ", Ashley added. " Look at this article, Ashley. Its about what the music producers and fans think about this ", Amber exclaimed.

I heard this immediately and dashed to Amber and Ashley and took the magazine out of their hands and made my way back to my luch table and read it to myself quietly.

_**Hannah Montana vs Emily Truscott: Is Hannah Jealous?**_

_There has been a major sales drop for Hannah Montana's " Hannah Live " album. They haven't been selling for a while since Emily Osment's " Someone Else " album has been realeased. The young teen pop singer/actress Emily Osment's " Someone Else ", " Miss Sunshine ", " Real or Fake ", " Sticking with it ", " Too little too late ", ( __**A/N i know i know its Jojo's song but Jojo is not in this story and i am gonna make it Emily's song. P.S I dont own Hannah Montana! Well anyways back to the story ) **__ " A girl like me ", and " Playing it cool " are Emily's smash hits. When asked Hannah what she thinks of these songs she frankly responded " These songs are ok, creative but I'm still looking forward to the sing-off because Hannah Montana doesn't upset any fans by losing because I know I could do it if I have my fans cheer for me ", Hannah replied confidently. _

_When asked about the sing-off by fans this is how its going to work. The sing-off wil have you guys the fans who decide at the end of each performance, what you do is scream louder for the one you like more. - Bree Yung Takamashi Samuels_

" Hey dork, that's our magazine!", Ashley yelled, grabbing it back. " You are a weirdo ", they said in unison. " Oooh sss ", they said, ticking Lilly off.

" Shut up Amber, Ashley! I'm sick of hearing your voice everywhere so buzz off!!! " Lilly snapped annoyed.

Math class came by. " Ok Class get ready for your exam ", Mr. Corelli said passing out the tests and eating pudding at the same time.

" That's not fair he gets to eat pudding ", Oliver muttered loudly to me.

" Oken, do we alrealy have a cheater in this class ", questioned Mr. Corelli.

" No-uh and uh and you won't ever sir, you-you I mean you are a great teacher ", Oliver stuttered.

-

School went by and now it was the time to go to Miley's house to do some homework and prepare her for the sing-off. Oh no the sing-off. What am I gonna tell Miley?

" Hey Lilly, you ready to get ready for the sing-off ", Miley replied.

" I can't Miley, I'm grounded " I said. _Lilly, why did you say that? ugh..._

" Why? ", she questioned not believing me. _C'mon Lilly, don't ruin this._

" I failed my English test ", I said quickly. _Not._

" Ok, fine Lilly but you are going to miss the sing-off ", Miley said.

" It's ok Miley, I guess I'm gonna watch it on T.V.

" Ok Lilly ", said Miley giving in.

**At the sing-off:**

Mi-Hannah Montana and I were getting ready when Taylor McKingsford, the host announced " Ok It is time to start and since Emily's album beated Hannah's, we will let Hannah go first, and don't forget you get to pick by screaming the loudest for your favorite performance and now to Hannah, and America all I'm gonna say is I love you , I really do", Taylor Kingsford said.

Then Mi- ugh Hannah started to sing " The Other Side of Me ".

_The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me_

By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected

Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know

If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me

The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me

The fans screamed loud but not loud enough. " Thank you ", Hannah shouted hoping she would win.

Little did she know she was really wrong.

**Plz Review!!!!!**


	3. Singoff Pt 2

**Sing-off Pt 2**

**In this chapter, Emily will be singing Too Little Too Late. I dont own hannah montana.**

" Thank you fans, whoo ", she screamed. But then she noticed the fans weren't even giving her a glance, she turned around and saw Emily Osment on stage. Miley thought " _Were they cheering for me or her ". _

" Okay, since Hannah is done are you ready Emily ", He exclaimed. " You bet I am ", she said happily. She got onstage and started to sing " Too Little Too Late "

_Ooh no_

Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game

So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now   
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me   
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else  
In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help  
Cause ya know  


They audienced roared with applause and cheering and screaming encore. The cheering was 10 times louder than Hannah's. " Wow, sounds she's really good ", she said to herself sadly.

_  
It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait   
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer   
That's the way to live, yeah oh

It's just too little, too late  
Yeah 

Now the audience's cheering is making Hannah's eardrums bleed.

__

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait   
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

" Encore encore encore encore encore encore ", the audienced chanted.

" No!!!!", Hannah shouted. " I mean I'm sure Emily has a lot of things to do ", Hannah saved herself.

" Sorry ladies and gentlemen you have to judge who wins first ", Taylor said but was cut off by Hannah.

" Awe I'm sorry, no encore today ", she replied acting sad.

" No, first you judge and then encore ", he exclaimed

" Ok, I would love to do a encore ", Emily replied, look at Hannah.

" Ok ladies and gentlemen, if you really liked Hannah's performance today, scream!!!! ", he screamed into the mic.

" Ok, Emily's performance ", he sreamed in to the mic again.

The audience roared and even Taylor McKingsford was cheering.

_" This is so unfair " _Miley thought and after Emily's encore, she went to Emily's dressing room.

"Hi ", Hannah said flatly.

" Hi ", Emily said looking happier then Hannah.

" Ok, all I am going to do is, ok how can I say this nicely, can you quit singing and just do acting ", Hannah said with no controll.

Lilly let her anger get the best of her.

" Ok you know what I am not going to quit singing and I 'm getting a feeling that you are jealous, you know you just think you are everything ", Lilly snapped.

**Thanx for the reviews even though i didnt get a lot!!! 5 reviews to continue!!! please review and give me suggestions!!!!**


	4. AN 1

**A/N OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LIKE IN A MONTH!!! but it was because i had writer's block, i got started on the next chapter, it's called Catfight, plz review or send a PM if u have any suggestions!!! And plz vote in my other fanfic Hannah Montana Fanfiction Reader's Choice Awards!!! So again if you have any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter or the rest of the next story, PLZ send a Pm or review if u have have one!!!! THANX READERS!!!!!**


End file.
